The present invention relates to a stable aqueous dispersion of polymer particles functionalized with ureido groups.
A common problem associated with aqueous based binders for coatings formulations such as acrylic latexes is adhesion to substrates coated with solvent based alkyd paints. The incompatibility of the two disparate types of coatings results in undesirable peeling of the fresh coat.
It would therefore be an advance in the art to discover a coatings formulation that overcomes the problem of poor adhesion of coating formulations that are incompatible with alkyd coatings.